Kingpin (Daredevil)
Wilson Fisk a.k.a the Kingpin is the main antagonist of the 2003 superhero film Daredevil. Fisk is a powerful and ruthless crime lord known as the Kingpin and is the head of Fisk Corp and is responsible for the death of Matt Murdock's father as well he is Daredevil's archenemy. He was portrayed by the late actor Micheal Clarke Duncan, who also plays Lieutenant Attar in the 2001 film; The Planet of The Apes. ''Daredevil'' Wilson Fisk is a powerful crime lord known as the Kingpin who is the murderer of Matt's father. The Kingpin hires Bullseye to kill Nikolas Natchios after Natchois attempts to leave his organization, attempting to frame Natchois as the Kingpin in the process by leaving a fake paper trail. Though Bullseye is successful, Fisk also wants Natchios' family killed and hires Bullseye to kill Natchois' daughter Elektra, although Bullseye also states an interest in killing Daredevil for free after the hero made him miss a target. After he supposedly kills Elektra, Bullseye is defeated by Daredevil after he reveals during the fight that Fisk is really the Kingpin, unknowingly revealing his role in Murdock's father's death as well. having learned of his assassin's failure, the Kingpin is prepared for the subsequent confrontation with Daredevil. Severely beating the hero, expressing regret that Daredevil came to injured rather than fighting him in his prime, before he unmasks him, learning that Daredevil is Matt Murdock, whom he met Fisk prior to Nicholas Natchios' death. Daredevil's nevertheless manages to trigger the sprinkler system in Fisk's office, thus allowing him to better 'see' his opponent. Daredevil then breaks Fisk's legs, but refuses to kill him despite having the opportunity, having realized that he is 'not the bad guy' and thus has no right to kill his enemies. Daredevil leaves the Kingpin for the police and Fisk threatened to tell everyone who Daredevil really was, until the lawyer pointed out that revealing to his prison inmates that he had been beaten by a blind man was the equivalent of suicide. Nevertheless, the Kingpin swears that he will eventually get out of prison and kill Daredevil, with the hero simply responding that he will be waiting. ''Trivia'' *The Kingpin was played by the late Michael Clarke Duncan who signed on for the role in January 2002, though he had been attached far earlier. When Duncan was cast, he weighted 290 pounds. He was asked to gain 40 pounds for the role in order to fit the physique of Kingpin. In order to do this, he would lift weights for 30 minutes a day, and power-lifted with one or two reps a day, as well as eating whatever he wanted. *Michael Clarke Duncan's take on the character was seen once more before his untimely death, in the 2000's Spider Man : The New Animated Series, which ran one season on MTV. Based on the 2000's Toby Maguire Spider-Man continuity, Duncan voiced Kingpin in one episode, and his model was a mix of his comic book version and Duncan's actual appearance. This is a separate continuity from either the Daredevil film and the first three Spider-Man films. While Duncan was the first African-American actor to play Kingpin in live action, he was the second to voice him in animated form, the first being Roscoe Lee Browne in the 90's Animated Spider-Man. Category:Crime Lord Category:Fighter Category:Sophisticated Category:Imprisoned Category:Gangsters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Business Villains Category:Thugs Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains